Mesa para tres
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Un breve vistazo al día a día de nuestros adorados rebeldes


Hola, hola seguidores de Candy Candy, es un gusto para mi presentarles mi primera historia, creada para la guerra florida 2019, espero sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Keiko Nagita

* * *

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, él se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana mientras esperaba a su acompañante, la vista era agradable, aunque aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso e impaciente, y no era para menos, la persona a la que esperaba era muy especial y después de tanto tiempo sin verla sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa

\- ¡Demonios! - ¿es que el maldito reloj estaba descompuesto que no avanzaba?,

trató de relajarse mirando a su alrededor, el lugar era acogedor, las cortinas blancas se movían con el viento, el olor de los narcisos que estaban en los jarrones de porcelana le llegaron a la nariz y el sonido del río le llegaba cual canción de cuna, un respiro profundo y el recuerdo de unos ojos limpios y una sonrisa franca y traviesa le llegaron a la mente, sonrío feliz.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y ahí estaba ella, su corazón latió deprisa de la emoción que sentía al verla, se puso de píe para recibirla, aguantando las ganas de correr y tomarla entre sus brazos, ella llevaba un lindo vestido rosa, con esos bucles rubios e indomables sostenidos con un listón de seda, en los ojos de ella una sonrisa brillante llena de emoción, no pudo resistirse más, la tomo entre sus brazos y la levantó en vilo girando con ella, apretándola contra su pecho queriendo metérsela dentro y no dejarla nunca más.

– Te extrañé tanto mi pequeño tarzán – dijo Terry.

\- ¡Papi!, no soy tarzán, se quejó la pequeña Adele, arrugando la naricita llena de pecas.

Le encantaba incordiarla y ver esa carita hacer gestos, tan parecida a su esposa en rasgos, pero con los ojos como los de él, de un color zafiro profundo.

Entre risas y reclamos por parte de su pequeña hija, tomaron asiento en el salón de té de su casa, y es que la gira se había alargado y llevaba tres meses fuera, y aunque estaba en constante comunicación con ellas; las extrañaba demasiado, no sabía ni cómo es que había aguantado tanto, bueno, si sabía, su esposa… Candy …. su Candy, le había convencido de ir, recordándole que tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de trabajo y que, aunque ellas también sufrirían y sentirían su ausencia serían fuertes y valientes.

-te extrañe tanto pequeña- dijo Terry

-y yo a ti papi- dijo la niña con los ojitos a punto del llanto

-no llores pequeña, ya estoy aquí

\- ¡cuando llegaste papi? Preguntó Adele

\- En la madrugada – contesto Terry

-Mami no me dijo – rezongó la pequeña haciendo un puchero, a pesar de su corta edad Adele era una niña bastante despierta, inteligente y curiosa, su mami no le había dicho nada por la mañana cuando la levanto para ir al colegio y su día transcurrió igual que siempre.

-Eso es porque mami y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa, y aquí estoy …. ¡SORPRESA! …. ¿Te gusta la sorpresa?

-¡! ¡Si!- exclamó Adele rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre que todavía la traía en los brazos

A un costado de ellos Candy los miraba llena de amor, con los ojos llorosos, cuando despertó ya muy entrada la madrugada a causa de unos ruidos en su habitación se sorprendió al ver a su esposo que estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama recién bañado pues lo esperaban hasta dentro de dos días más

-perdona pecas, no quise despertarte - le dijo Terry con esa sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante a pesar de verse cansado.

-mocoso malcriado e impaciente, - seguramente no espero a sus compañeros de la compañía de teatro para llegar lo antes posible, se dijo Candy, aunque no podía quejarse, lo extrañaba terriblemente y esos meses sin él fueron un suplicio, más aún en su estado de gravidez, que le hacía anhelarlo cada minuto del día, pero ella sabía que su trabajo era así y con mucho esfuerzo logró convencerle y le hizo ver a su esposo que debía ir a la gira y que no se preocupara.

El primer trimestre de su segundo embarazo ya había pasado y siendo ella joven y de buena salud, todo estaba transcurriendo normal y sus suegros Eleonor y Richard estaba muy al pendiente de ellas, así, so pena de no volverles a dirigir la palabra si pasaba algo y no le avisaban las dejó al cuidado de ellos , sin embargo las llamaba por teléfono cada que podía pues su sentido de protección no lo dejaba descansar como debía si no escuchaba aunque fuera por poco tiempo la voz de sus hermosas damas.

Así pues, después de darle un profundo beso a su esposa quedaron en acuerdo de darle una sorpresa a su pequeña Adele y reunirse en una agradable cita a la hora del té ya que debían cumplir con sus deberes diarios y Terry necesitaba descansar de tan largo viaje.

La voz de la pequeña Adele la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Papi cuéntamelo todo, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿que viste?, ¿la tía Karen también vino? ¿y el abuelo Robert?, ¿me trajiste un regalo?

Terry río de la curiosidad y tantas preguntas de su hija

-Bueno, pequeña, tomemos asiento y ayudemos a mamá a sentarse que con esa panza debe de estar cansada – dijo Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirando vorazmente a su esposa

\- ¡Terrence Graham Granchester! ¿cómo te atreves ?, reclamó Candy bastante sonrojada

-Ven aquí, pecas- y la haló en un abrazo junto con su hija dándole un beso en la frente

Pasaron unas horas riendo y compartiendo el té en familia, contándose lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Terry le dio a su pequeña Adele una linda muñeca parecida a la que tenía Candy cuando de bebé la dejaron en el hogar de pony, al finalizar la velada y mirando la hora subieron juntos a arropar a su pequeña pues tenían tanto que decirse que cenaron ahí mismo

-Buenas noches mi pequeño tarzán, te amo- le dijo Terry al oído después de cambiarle el vestido por el bonito pijama rosa dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, papi, bienvenido a casa, buenas noches mami, gracias por la cita sorpresa le dijo Adele a Candy y levantándose de repente se acercó a Candy y dándole un beso en la panza le dijo suavemente – buenas noches hermanito- y volvió a la cama

-Buenas noches mi amor le dijo Candy acercándose a la cama y dando un suave beso en la mejilla la vio cerrar los ojos

En la puerta de la habitación Candy y Terry miraban a su hija dormir con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios

-Gracias- le dijo Terry – por tan maravillosa cita

-Bueno señor Graham, ¿Quién le dijo que la cita ya se había acabado? – le dijo Candy coqueta.

-En ese caso señora Graham – cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija tomando a Candy de la cintura y sonriéndole seductoramente le dijo- continuemos la cita en un lugar más íntimo ¿no cree?

-Estoy de acuerdo- le contestó.

Y después de un profundo beso donde se demostraron todo el amor y lo mucho que se habían echado de menos fueron juntos a su habitación a continuar su cita en dónde las palabras sobraron y las caricias abundaron hasta caer rendidos y satisfechos dando gracias a dios porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido estaban juntos y formando una familia.

FIN.

Primrose.


End file.
